Crystal Caves
by ayumim
Summary: will relena and the rest of the gang survive the terrifying trip to crystal caves and back?! Incomplete
1. CC - part one

~*Crystal Caves*~  
  
by ayumi~m  
  
disclaimer :: I don't own Gundam Wing nor am I a real good fanfic writer! However, that's just up to all of you who read my stories!! *sniff   
  
Part One   
  
Relena sat at her desk staring out into space. *What a boring day at the office* She thought. Relena couldn't help,   
but lay her head on the desk to fall asleep when a knock came upon her door.   
"Come in," she mumbled.   
  
"Ms. Relena, it's not like you to sleep on your job," Ms. Kelli said looking at her with surprise.   
"Im sorry, but today has been not one of my greatest days at the office.." She muttered. Ms. Kelli smiled politely   
understanding how Relena felt, besides, Relena isn't the only one in this world that has almost fell asleep on her   
job.   
  
"Oh yes, before I forget, here is an invitation to you..." She replied.   
"An invitation? I wonder..." Relena looked at the envelope. *I never recieved invitations around this time of the   
year...*   
  
"Well, are you going to open it?" Ms. Kelli asked eagerly to find out.   
"Yes," Relena whispered carefully tearing open the envelope and pulling out the card. Reading it carefully, Relena   
was very surprised to see such an invitation.   
  
"What's wrong? Is it the invitation?" Ms. Kelli asked. Without a word, Relena handed the invitation to Ms. Kelli.   
Ms. Kelli looked down at it and read:   
  
Dear Ms. Relena,   
You have been invited on a trip to our Crystal Caves along with   
4 other couples and a date of your choice!!   
This is one trip that you shouldn't miss out on...please reply   
before the 15th! We hope you can join us in this fun-filled trip that you will never forget!   
Yours,   
The Management of Crystal Corp.   
  
"Wow, that's really nice of the Crystal Corp. to send you such an invitation!" Ms. Kelli smiled.   
"Yes, and very odd..." Relena looked out the window. *Why would they want me to join them in such a trip?*   
"Who are you going to take on this trip to the Crystal Caves?" Ms. Kelli asked as she winked. Relena laughed and   
smiled.   
  
"Well, I do have a clue of SOME guy, but I doubt he would want to join me..." She replied.   
"Oh don't talk like that, Ms. Relena, any guy would certainly want to join a nice, young lady, such as yourself on a   
trip!" Ms. Kelli laughed herself.   
  
"Oh Ms. Kelli, I don't know what I would do without you!" Relena smiled.   
"Now go on, dear...Ill watch over the office while you're gone!" Ms. Kelli replied scooting Relena along.   
"Okay, and thank you again Ms. Kelli!!" Relena called as she ran off down the hall. Ms. Kelli waved to her as she   
left...*Children these days, you gotta love 'em!*   
  
At the Apartment in which lived Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa & WuFei....   
"Go fish," Quatre replied to Trowa. "Got a King?" Trowa smiled.   
"Go fish!" The Gundam boys were busy doing their own things today....Quatre and Trowa were busy playing a   
rousing game of Go Fish.  
  
Duo and WuFei were discussing their *so called* plans for the future. While Heero   
silently sliced up an orange with his new pocket knife. A few knocks upon the door stopped them from doing   
what they were and silently looked at one another wondering who could be at the door.   
  
"It's me, Relena..." A voice called in. Duo looked over at Heero who continued silently cutting his orange. Duo   
frowned at this.   
"Don't worry, Ill get it..." He called out walking towards the door. He opened it to see Relena smiling at him   
politely, but also had a strange look on her face.   
  
"Im sorry to bother you all...but I have come with some news from Crystal Corp." She said looking at Duo.   
"Come on in, Ms. Relena...." Duo smiled as she walked by. *News from Crystal Corp?!* He was surprised by that.   
  
"Excuse me for bugging all of you, but I recieved a invitation from the Crystal Corp. to go on a trip..." Relena   
looked at all of them. They seemed pretty surprised by the sudden events that were happening.   
"May I see it Ms. Relena?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Sure," she handed Quatre the invitation and he read it quietly to himself. Relena saw his eyes go large.   
"Wow, 4 couples on one trip including you and a date of your choice!?" Quatre seemed pretty pleased by this.   
  
"Hey! Hilde and I could use a break from all this and go on the trip, count us in!" Duo exclaimed. Relena nodded   
her head and looked over to Heero, who was still quietly peeling his orange away with the pocketknife.   
"Dorothy needs a break too, I guess her and I will go too." Quatre replied looking at Relena.   
"Great, that's two so far...how about you and WuFei?"   
"Catherine has been through a lot and it's mainly my fault, I guess a trip wouldn't hurt..." He replied smiling a little.   
  
"WuFei?" Relena looked at him..he seemed to feel odd about a trip...   
"Well, okay, but Im bringing Sally with me..." He said looking down. Relena almost thought she saw him blush!   
"Hey Relena, who's your date?" Duo asked smiling. Relena could feel herself turning red.   
"Uh....well..." Heero interupted her.   
"She's with me..." Everyone just stared at him. That was the first time he ever really wanted to do something with   
Relena.   
  
"Great! Now we have all four couples, including you two..." Quatre smiled. Relena was so pleased by the turn of   
events she ran out the door quickly thanking everyone and telling them that the tickets will be delivered soon.   
A week later.....   
"Hey Hilde, ready for the trip?" Duo asked looking in the room seeing her finish up the rest of her packing.   
"Yes Duo...and I can't wait, either!!" She smiled walking off into the bathroom. Duo couldn't help, but notice a pair   
of black see through undies and bra packed within her clothes. His smile became bigger.   
***   
  
"Trowa! I need your opinion!" Catherine beamed happily.   
"Yes? What is it?" He asked looking in through the door way.   
"Does this look too kinky?" She held up a dress with lines that went down the sides to show her legs, it was black   
and very beautiful. Trowa's mouth fell open.   
"What's this for?" He asked.   
"Oh, just to wear to dinner..." She winked at him. He smiled.   
"No, I like it..."   
***   
  
Relena was the first to get to the train station and waited patiently for everyone to come. *Wow, a trip, with   
Heero* She thought to herself. *I can't wait to see what happens!* Quatre and Dorothy were the first couple to   
arrive...Relena greeted them nicely and asked how they were. Quatre told her of how Dorothy was expecting a   
child within a month or two. Trowa and Catherine showed up next in their best, as she thought. They were such a   
adorable couple!! She smiled as WuFei and Sally showed up. Everyone was lost in conversation when Duo and   
Hilde showed up a few minutes later.   
"So Hilde and Duo, when are you guys getting married?" Dorothy asked.   
"Our date is for June 13th...this month!" Hilde smiled and hugged Duo tightly.   
"Oh that's wonderful..." Quatre shook Duo's hand.   
"Quatre and I are expecting our first new born within a month or two..." Dorothy smiled at this.   
Relena was the only one who didn't chat. The train was suppose to be here in 10 minutes and still, there was no   
sign of Heero anywhere.   
"Sorry to interupt you all, but didn't anyone see Heero?" She asked frowning.   
"No Relena, none of us had heard from him." Duo replied looking around himself for the dumb bastard.   
"Where could he be?" Catherine wondered to herself aloud.   
  
(to be continued...) 


	2. CC - part two

Part Two   
  
Relena had lost all her hopes right about then when a familiar voice spoke up.   
  
"Sorry that Im late, but the damn taxi man wouldn't take a twenty!" He lied. Relena could tell. She knew that he was   
arguing with himself whether he should or shouldn't go on the trip.   
  
"Great...I knew those taxi guys were no good, right Hilde?" Duo replied looking at Hilde, who just smiled and   
nodded. Relena couldn't believe it, but she had too. Her trip was now ruined thanks to the perfect soldier!   
  
"Well, are we all ready to go?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Yes! Let's go..." Relena called out, her eyes fixed on Heero's.   
  
"Great!" Relena was about to walk over to Heero when the train arrived on time! Relena wanted so bad to run and   
grab her bags and catch the train and leave without them, but that was not right and she knew it. So instead, she   
quietly grabbed her bags and led the way to the seats on the train as best as should could without screaming her   
head off to begin with.   
  
"Duo and Hilde, you sit here....Quatre and Dorothy, you guys are over here....Catherine and Trowa, in front of   
them.....WuFei and Sally, behind Duo and Hirde....and last of all, Heero and I in front of Duo and Hilde!" She   
smiled looking at everyone who seemed pretty pleased of where they were sitting.   
  
"Tickets!! I need yer tickets!!" A man called out.   
  
"Okay everyone, please hand me your tickets, I'll give them to the man!" She called out to them all who eagerly   
handed their tickets to her.   
  
"Here you go, sir!" She smiled.   
  
"Thank ya!" He cried and continued to walk down the alley hollaring 'Tickets! I need yer tickets!'   
  
"Well, Heero are you ready?" She asked looking at him. He only looked at her, his face the same, as usual.   
  
"Yes, I am...this seems pretty interesting....." He replied. *Yea, so you can blow up stuff and shoot guys!* Relena   
thought to herself in disgust. *Wait a minute, I shouldn't be acting like this! I am not a snobby princess like I use   
to be!! I changed! I am going to go through with this as if nothing bad had happened yet!* She smiled and felt   
better. *I won't let this vacation be ruined because of my attitude!*   
  
5 hours later....   
  
Relena awoke suddenly to the roaring brakes of the train. She looked out the window to see a sign that welcomed   
them:   
  
Welcome to Crypolka, home of Crystal Corporation and Crystal Caves!   
Population: 2,532   
  
"Crypolka?" Relena wondered aloud.   
  
"Yea, that's the name of the county that we're in now..." Heero replied.   
  
"Oh, I should have known!" Relena replied.   
  
"It's okay, besides the city that we are heading to after this, as I did in my research..." Relena smiled broadly at   
how Heero could do so much and learn so much just by researching! "Is Cryoteria, a beauty or so I had read..." He   
looked up into her eyes.   
  
"Oh Heero," she cooed about to stroke his cheek, when the man returned.   
  
"Crypolka! We are in Crypolka! This is for those who get off here!" He cried out. Relena stood up and looked   
behind her at all the excited eyes of the 3 ladies and the 3 Gundam pilots.   
  
"This is our stop!" She smiled.   
  
"Finally, I've had to go to the bathroom for about 45 minutes already!" Duo exclaimed jumping up and down.   
  
"Duo...hahahahaha!!" Hilde couldn't talk, she was laughing too hard from the performance that Duo was   
accomplishing.   
  
"It isn't funny Hilde! I really have to go!" He cried.   
  
"Duo, once we get off this train, there's a bathroom right over there..." Trowa pointed out.   
  
"Good!!! Cause....I.....really......" Hilde shushed him and scooted him along as they all stumbled one by one out of   
the train and onto the cement.   
  
"WuFei!!! Didn't I tell you to tie your shoes!!" Sally cried out.   
  
"I know! I just......forgot.....sorry woman!" He replied from under all the people.   
  
"Sorry?! Damn it WuFei, maybe if you didn't have your head stuck up your butt the whole time, you would have   
remembered!!" Sally exclaimed.   
  
"Okay, okay!" WuFei replied beat red.   
  



	3. CC - part three

Part Three (shortest part)   
  
"Here we are, The Cryoteria Inn!" Relena beamed looking back at the others who were struggling to stay up. The   
ride here wasn't the greatest. They only had enough money for one taxi to take them twelve miles from the train   
station to the Inn. Relena laughed at how the ride was. She was in front sitting on Heero's lap, *sigh!* Duo and   
Hilde were in the back seat on the edge with one on another. Trowa and Catherine were squished in on the taxi's   
floor mumbling stuff to one another how it wasn't fair that everyone else got seats! WuFei and Sally were in the   
back, also, but laying down, don't ask how they were able to do it, they just were! Quatre and Dorothy, well, they   
were in the trunk and god only knows what they were doing. In the end, the ride to the Inn was like being in your   
own little hell!   
  
"Ahh! Hilde, Im getting a boner!"   
  
"Duo!!??"   
  
"Oops!....hehe....oh god....."   
  
"WuFei, watch it! Your thing is getting in my face!"   
  
"Well, woman, watch where you kick! I think I got two black eyes now, thanks to you! Hey!? Is it really that bad   
for my "friend" to be in your face?"   
  
"Well,no, but..."   
  
"Quatre....I can't!....."   
  
"Dorothy!...."   
  
"Trowa, my legs are killing me!"   
  
"Your legs?! Well, my foot is numb!"   
  
"Oops!...I think I knew why, but maybe if I move!"   
  
"Well, you please stop the yelling?" The taxi man had yelled.   
  
"NO!!!!!" We all cried.   
  
"Okay...just a question..." He replied.   
  
"Oh Heero...."   
  
"Relena......."   
  
"Heero....."   
  
"Relena...." Relena returned to reality when her thoughts were interupted by Duo's constantly whining.   
  
"Let's go in! It's gonna rain and my feet are killing me!" Relena gave Duo the 'I will kill you' look.   
  
"What? Besides, Im hungry too!" Relena sighed and grabbed her bags.   
  
"Okay, let's go so Duo can eat and relax his feet!" She called out.   
  
"Great!"   
  
"Shut up Duo," Hilde whispered to him.   
  
"Okay..."   
  



	4. CC - part four

Part Four   
  
Relena sighed as they finally made it to the tippy top of the huge hotel! Each one of them fell to the ground in pain   
from the long walk up the 28 floors of nothing but stairs. The elevator was under construction so they had to   
suffer with walking. Once the door to their apartment opened everyone tumbled in and fell upon the floor with a   
"thump"!   
  
"Food.....need food...." Duo mumbled.   
  
"WuFei, you......idiot......I....I...." Sally whispered to herself as she stared on out into space. Heero and Trowa were   
the only ones who survived and sat on the couch quietly looking at the rest who where crumbled on each other   
on the floor.   
  
"Heero? You aren't tired?" Relena asked as she got up from sitting on the ground next to Hilde who was breathing   
deeply.   
  
"No...that wasn't too bad....I actually enjoyed it..." He looked over to Duo who was giving him a look.   
  
"The only reason you enjoyed it was because of the torture it was on me!" He snapped looking a little upset.   
  
"Now, come on you two...this is suppose to be a time for fun and friendship, not hate and wars...." Hilde called out   
from the corner of the room.   
  
"Wars!! What a wonderful thought!" Dorothy sighed. Relena looked over to Dorothy, she was awfully quiet for   
the past 8 hours....except the taxi drive.......   
  
"Hilde's right, we should just find out who sleeps where and get to bed so we won't be cranky in the   
morning....okay?" Catherine sighed.   
  
"Great....Hmmm....who wants to pick out rooms?" Quatre asked a tad excited.   
  
"Hell sure it isn't going be me!" WuFei snapped sitting himself down in the chair.   
  
"Im with WuFei, I'm not going pick out rooms that's for sure..." Sally replied looking around.   
  
Relena sighed and smiled. *This is going to a lot harder than I thought*   
  
"I guess, me and Hilde will!" Everyone looked over to Relena who blushed slightly. Hilde's eyes were way bigger   
than ever.   
  
"Okay, this is what we're going do...we'll write everyones names in pieces of paper and place it in Duo's hat, and   
whoever we pick have to sleep with the other person WITHOUT complaints...okay?" Everyone nodded their   
heads in reply and Relena quickly wrote everyones names down.   
  
"Let's see who's gonna be the first lucky couple to go into room #1!" Duo replied smiling. He took his hand and   
placed it in the hat, grabbing two pieces of paper. His smile went HUGE.   
  
"Room #1 our lucky couple is .................. Sally and WuFei!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! You must suffer now   
buddy!!! Hahahaha!!! LO.....SER!!!" Duo jumped up and down pointing and criticizing WuFei, whos face turned a   
deep marron.   
  
"Duo....I swear.......if you don't keep your mouth shut, one day you are going to get what you need and it just may   
be me who's going to give it to you!!!!" WuFei cried out jumping up from his seat, he quickly looked over to Sally   
who gave him puppy eyes.   
  
"Don't try it woman!" He snapped grabbing his bags mumbling stuff under his breath.   
  
"Come Duo, we better hurry, we have to get up extra early so we can it to the boat on time!" Relena snapped.   
  
"Okay, okay...." He replied reaching his hands down in the hat once more grabbing two pieces of paper.   
  
"In room #2 our lucky couple is..............HILDE and QUATRE????!!!!" Duo cried out. Hilde's eyes went wide, but   
said nothing. Dorothy was the one yelling and crying and screaming.   
  
"NO!! NO!! NO!! I am not having MY man stay in that room with her.......not even if your life depended on it!!!"   
She cried looking at Duo.   
  
"What?!?! You actually think that I wouldn't mind having Hilde sleep in the same bed with .... with QUATRE???!!!   
In your dreams Dorothy!! Im totally agreeing with you....Im not going to bed unless Hilde is right there next to   
me....!" Duo cried out.   
  
"Guys...now come on....it's not the end of the world...." Relena replied. They both glared at her. Heero stood up   
and walked over. Everyone stopped and looked at him.   
  
"Im going to bed....goodnight...." He walked off to a room. Relena smiled and casually picked up her bags and   
followed. The sounds of Dorothy and Duo screaming behind her.   
  
"Heero? Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Relena asked peaking her head through the door. His shirt was   
off and you could see his muscles...*wow...* she sighed.   
  
"I don't care...just I hope you don't snore or try to take over the bed...." He replied walking off into the bathroom.   
Relena smiled happily and walked in shutting the door behind her. *yay!! In a room, ALONE, with Heero!!!*   
Relena walked over to bed and layed down in it relaxing a bit, she sat up as Heero walked in looking at her.   
  
"Do you need privacy? I can leave...." Heero replied.   
  
"Do you actually want to go out there with all the screaming and yelling caused by Dorothy and Duo?" Relena   
asked.   
  
"Not really, but I will..."   
  
"NO!!! I mean, no, it's okay, you can stay here..." She sighed.   
  
"Uh..okay, sure..." Relena smiled and got up. She looked over in the mirror and looked at herself. *Uh! I look   
terrible! I can't wait till tomorrow, I have my new bikini and my new dress!!!* She started taking her shirt off not   
even thinking of Heero being there. He looked up from what he was doing and saw Relena's back. She was   
working at trying to get her bra off. *Girls* He thought.   
  
"Uh Heero, I can't seem to get this darn thing off, could you help me here??" Relena asked as turned and looked at   
him. *WOW...* He thought as he stared on.   
  
"Heero? Hello? Do you think you could help me?" She asked. *He's staring at my chest....oh god....I wonder what   
he's thinking!* She started blushing as he nodded "yes" and stood to walk over and help her.   
  
"Thank you so much! My mom picked these out for me and I just hate them....they hurt me...." She whispered.   
  
"Well, why don't you get new ones?"   
  
"I don't know, I guess I've been too busy to go shopping..." She sighed as the bra unlashed. "Much better..."   
Heero found himself staring and quickly turned as she started to take off the rest. *I can't let me get a little over,   
especially on this trip..* He thought as he layed down facing the opposite direction of Relena, who looked upset   
that he didn't look.   
  
"Well, goodnight Heero..." She smiled.   
  
"Goodnight." He mumbled. Relena layed down and felt her leg rub against his, chills ran up her back. *Oops!* She   
turned off the light and soon it was dark......silence.......   
  
6 AM the next day:   
  
Relena awoke by a gentle touch on her shoulder. She sat up quick opening her eyes.   
  
"What time is it??" She asked looking around. Her shirt a tad twisted, revealing stuff.   
  
"It's six....you better get up..." Heero's voice rushed through her.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Oh...nothing....."   
  
"Relena?"   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Do you think you could fix your shirt there....um....before anyone else comes in and sees....well, you know..."   
  
"My boobs??? They're showing??? Oh dammit!!" Relena cried getting up and fixing herself up.   
  
"Yea....." Relena froze realizing what Heero had said.....he saw her breasts.......*Oh my god, he saw them.....HE   
SAW THEM!!!* Relena turned around and fell flat to the floor.   
  
"Relena?!" His voice asked concerned.   
  
"Oops...I slipped there....sorry.....Im just a little uneasy in the morning....I need a cup of coffee..." She sighed   
running out the door. Everyone had the looks of HELL written on them as each of them looked at her.   
  
"Morning Relena...did you get good rest?" Hilde's voice rang through.   
  
"Yea, I guess....a little tired, but yea..."   
  
"Good for you...." Hilde replied pouring her a cup of coffee. "I had to suffer with Duo last night and I didn't get to   
sleep right away....he was singing in the shower...."   
  
"Oh...." Relena took a drink and greeted everyone else as Heero walked out.   
  
"We should get going..." He called out. "The boat leaves in about an hour...."   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" Everyone cried out. "AN HOUR!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!" The yelling and screaming   
started up once again.   
  
"DAMN IT WUFEI!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP AT 4:30 LIKE IT ASKED??!" Sally cried.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW WOMAN!! I FORGOT!!!" He cried back.   
  
"TROWA!! I can't believe this!!" Catherine cried out.   
  
"Im sorry Catherine, come let's hurry..." He replied.   
  
"WAR!! YES!!! MORE WAR!!!" Dorothy cried jumping up and down on the chair.   
  
"PLEASE DOROTHY....GET OFF OF THERE AND LET'S GET READY!" Quatre exclaimed joining her in jumping   
as he tried to stop her.   
  
"Heero!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier??" Relena asked a little frustrated.   
  
"You looked peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to bother you...." He replied simply walking out of the room as   
Relena just started stripping without realizing what she was doing.   
  
"HILDE! DAMMIT!! Why didn't you get me up??" Duo asked.   
  
"Im sorry Duo, you look just soooo cute while your sleeping....but damn, you can be sooo annoying when you   
are awake...." She smiled and continued getting ready.   
  



	5. CC - part five

Part Five   
  
Everyone stumbled out the door in a mad rush to a taxi and quick...they only had about 20 minutes before the   
boat took off towards Crystal Caves.   
  
"I can't believe you even wanted me to come Relena!" WuFei mumbled and a loud smack was heard behind. "Ow!   
Woman, what was that for??!!" He cried out. Relena turned around and smiled at Sally as a "Thank you" but   
returned a glare at WuFei who just stuck out his tongue in reply.   
  
"Are we there yet??" Duo asked as the group, was once again crowded in one taxi. Relena on Heero's lap in the   
front and Duo and Hilde in the middle and somehow, Sally and WuFei laying down, with Trowa and WuFei on   
the ground mumbling again, while Quatre and Dorothy in the truck yelling, but you could only hear some of the   
words.   
  
"Ow Duo! That hurts, stop! Ow!" Hilde cried.   
  
"Sorry babe, but this is fun!" He cried.   
  
"Dammit WuFei, move!!" Sally gasped.   
  
"I can't!! Duo's on top of me!! HE.......WEIGHS........A LOT!!!" He cried.   
  
"Dorothy!!! HOLD......"   
  
"Quatre!!! I ......"   
  
"Trowa, my back hurts..." Catherine sighed.   
  
"Don't Cathy, you'll make it....."   
  
"Can you guys please stop screaming? I have a headache...." The taxi driver (same taxi driver) whined.   
  
"NO!!!!!!" They all yelled.   
  
"Heero...."   
  
"Relena...."   
  
"Heero....." Relena was looking deep into Heero's eyes....she smiled and was getting closer....   
  
"HEY! We made it!!" Duo cried stopping Relena as she turned and peered out the window at the big boat that   
floated in front of them.   
  
"WOW....." They all gasped, except Quatre and Dorothy who were still in the trunk.   
  
"What abeaut...." Duo awed.   
  
"Yea, that boat there has been here for 12 years....made it through storm and rain.....she is called the 'Ship of   
Crystals'." The taxi driver commented.   
  
"Really?" Relena asked looking at how big it was. *Im going to be sailing on it with Heero....this is truly a dream   
come true!* She sighed getting out.   
  
"Come on everyone!! Let's go!! We only got 10 minutes...hurry up!!" Relena cried running to the trunk to let   
Dorothy and Quatre out.   
  
***   
  
"Welcome to the 'Ship of Crystals!'" A man greeted Relena and the rest. "You are?"   
  
"Miss Relena Peacecraft...I've been invited to ride this ship with a date of my choice and four other couples."   
Relena smiled politely.   
  
"Ah, Miss Peacecraft...Welcome! You are......uh.......er.....nevermind.....just go right up and have the maid take you   
to your rooms..." The man replied.   
  
"Huh? Okay..." Relena smiled feeling a tad uneasy....*What was he going to say?* Her thoughts stopped as she   
felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. She stopped and turned. There were concerned faces on everyone.   
  
"Relena, are you sure this cruise is gonna be safe?" Hilde asked.   
  
"That man back there looked kind of confused...evil too....somehow..." Quatre replied.   
  
"Im positive....would I really want to take all of my friends on a dangerous cruise on purpose?!" Relena stated   
looking a little uneasy herself. Her head moved looking at each of them. Heero, he seemed far away. Trowa, a   
little concern. Quatre was looking back at the man. WuFei was mumbling stuff. Sally had a look that you couldn't   
explain. While Duo was looking around for any other weird people and Hilde and Catherine stared off into   
space. *I hope this is going to fun....and safe....* She turned around heading back up to the top of the ship, her   
friends not far behind.   
  
"Hello!!! My name is Misty and you are?" She asked as Relena approached her.   
  
"Miss Relena Peacecraft..." She replied.   
  
"Miss Peacecraft, eh? Well, welcome aboard the 'Ship of Crystals'! I'll be your guide and show you around...if you   
need anything just ring or look for me...okay?? Now, let me show you to your rooms..." Misty smiled, an odd   
smile. A smile of a crazy person.   
  
"Okay.." Relena replied looking out of the corner of her eyes, happy to see that everyone cheered up a bit more   
and were looking around, all except Heero who noticed her looking. She quickly turned back and concentrated on   
getting to the rooms.   
  
"Here we are, Miss Peacecraft....Mr.Crystal would like to see you too! Don't worry, he'll visit you...." Misty cried   
running off.   
  
"Mr. Crystal??" Relena wondered walking in.   
  
"Beautiful!! These rooms are absolutely beautiful!!" The girls cried out and the guys just stared in awe.   
  
"Okay, now let's not fight...this is going to be a great vacation..." Relena replied smiling. They all nodded.   
  
"Now, we have to figure out who sleeps where...." Quatre mumbled out.   
  
"Oh no...." Sally exclaimed.   
  
An Hour later....   
  
Everyone seemed to appreciate where they were sleeping....there were 3 rooms that Relena had gotten with two   
beds in each. Relena and Heero and Duo and Hilde in one room. Quatre and Dorothy and Trowa and Catherine   
in another. Last, WuFei and Sally in the other room with some other couple. Relena hummed as she started   
unpacking. Heero just quietly placed everything away. While Hilde was commenting on Relena's new clothes.   
Duo was sitting down and checking out what they had on the tube.   
  
"Hey check this out! They even got the adult channels!!" Duo said as his eyes widen at the site before his eyes.   
  
"Duo, if I catch you watching them...prepare for a night that you'll wish would have never happen! Got it?" Hilde   
cried out as Duo turned the channel quickly.   
  
"Yes Ma'am..." He mumbled in reply.   
  
"Hey Relena, want to go to the pool and catch up on getting a tan??" Hilde asked.   
  
"Sure!!" Relena cried smiling grabbing her new bikini. "Let me change!" Hilde ran over to case as Relena   
casually walked into the bathroom.   
  
"What bathing suit....ah ha!! Here we go!" Hilde smiled walking over by the door and waiting. A few minutes   
later Relena walked out. Duo's eyes went big and Heero stared.   
  
"What? Does it look bad??" Relena asked looking down at herself.   
  
"Duh....duh....ah......mooo.......maaaa....." Duo stumbled.   
  
"No...." Heero replied still staring, but finally turning back around to finish his work.   
  
"Okay...come on Hilde....let's go!!" Relena exclaimed happily as Hilde strolled out in a bikini herself. Duo's eyes   
went HUGE.   
  
"Duo, stop staring...." Hilde giggled. "Come on Relena..." Hilde smiled. Just before they reached the door, the rest   
of the girls opened the door and cried out.   
  
"CUTE GUYS AT THE POOL!!!!!!! COME ON RELENA AND HILDE....LET'S GO!!!!!" They cried.   
  
"Cute guys, eh?? Hilde?" Relena looked over to Hilde who had a grin on her face.   
  
"Im there!!" She cried running out the door and Relena turned around to face Heero and Duo who looked at her.   
  
"Jealous? You and the guys should come out and beat the guys up and then maybe we'll come back to you...."   
Relena replied and shut the door behind her. *Im so bad!!* She thought with a smile on her face.   
  
"Dammit Heero...let's go!! I don't want Hilde going for some other dumb guy with muscles....Im the only guy   
she'll ever have that has brains and at least cares for her!" Duo cried laying back on the bed.   
  
"Well, you can go....but Im staying..." Heero replied.   
  
"Huh? Not jealous Heero?? Strange...I thought you would be...." Duo smiled looking at him who just stared on.   
  
"SO YOU ARE JEALOUS, aren't you Heero???"   
  
"........................................."   
  
"Come on, let's join the rest of the gang...they probably feel the same as us right now!!" Duo cried standing up and   
dragging Heero out the door.   
  
***   
  
"Wow Relena, check out that hunk!" Hilde smiled.   
  
"Wars are better, but when it comes to hot guys and a pool with me......I'd say YES!!" Dorothy smiled.   
  
"Aww...look at that blonde....hey Sally, he's checking you out!" Catherine cried.   
  
"What kind of boat is this? SINGLES night out??" Sally asked smiling.   
  
"I don't know, but I know Im in heaven...." Dorothy sighed.   
  
"Yea...." The girls replied except Relena. She was busy thinking of Heero. *I wonder if he was really jealous??? I   
hope so....I really hope so!* She sighed playing along with the others as they scanned for more cuties. *Besides,   
looking for guys couldn't be that bad...* She smiled.   
  
"I wonder how Mr. Crystal looks!" Catherine cried smiling.   
  
"Yea, he's probably the cutest out of them all!" Hilde sighed.   
  
"That would be such a dream...I'd go for him before you could even say 'boom'!" Dorothy smiled evilly. Relena   
laughed at how they thought of Mr. Crystal, however, before she could comment, a tap on her shoulder made her   
stop and turn around to face a fat ugly man in front of her.   
  
"Hello Miss Peacecraft..." The other girls turned around, their faces turned green by the ugly face that showed in   
front of them. "Im Mr. Crystal..." The girls smiled nicely but you could tell they wanted to die.   



	6. CC - part six

Part Six   
  
"Mr. Crystal?" Relena smiled trying to act polite, but deep down instead she wanted to puke.   
  
"At your service ma'am..." The look he gave her frightened her a lot....it was the look of death.   
  
"Did you want to talk with me about something?" She replied looking away to her friends, who have seemed to move away to a safer spot near cute boys. *Great, now my friends ditched me!* She thought.   
  
"Yes, I am meaning to talk to you about....about something.....important....shall we come to my office?" He smiled carefully looking her up and down.   
  
Relena swallowed hard and forced a fake smile. "Uh...sure, as soon as I get my .... my...." *My what?* She thought hard for a minute. "bodyguard!" She stuttered out.   
  
"Well, okay...but hurry...." He walked off towards his office in a slump. Relena scurried to her room hoping to get Heero to help her.   
  
"Relena!" Hilde cried out behind her. "Where are you going?"   
  
"Uh...Im going to the room real quick to get something and then Im going to Mr. Crystal's office..." The girls had looks of disgust on their faces from the thought of his name.   
  
"Okay! We'll be by the pool...come out when you're done!" Hilde waved and the rest giggled. *Some joke!* Relena thought running in the door to an empty room.   
  
"Heero?" She called out. No reply. *Now where could he have gone?* She wondered grabbing her jacket. As she left the room she ran into someone and screamed a little.   
  
"What was that for?" She could hear his voice echo through her mind.   
  
"Heero? Sorry, you scared me..." She tried to force a smile, but it wouldn't come out.   
  
"Scared you? Hmm...what's up now...you don't seem like your usually happy self...thats the sign of trouble.." He seemed to have known everything about her.   
  
"Well, I bumped into Mr. Crystal and now he wants me to go into his office...but...Im afraid of what he might do and I told him that .... that I would bring in a bodyguard with me..." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for help.   
  
"Me?!" He gave her 'you're a big girl now' look and was about to turn away when she grabbed his arm.   
  
"Please Heero...he scares me...he isn't like any other boat captain I've met before...He gave me this look....look of death and now, Im afraid to even go anywhere with him!" She let go of his arm as his eyes traveled downward. "Please Heero..."   
  
"Fine...but...Im only your bodyguard...." He went into the room and grabbed a gun from his bag. "Let's go and get this over with.."   
  
"Thank you Heero....so very much! This means a lot to me..." Relena smiled at him, but he seemed more concerned of this "Mr.Crystal" captain. As soon as Relena and Heero entered the office door...Men, millions it felt like, but only 5 shut the curtains and locked the door...they surrounded Heero and Relena as she stared on to a chair turned the opposite way from them.   
  
"Welcome Miss Peacecraft...so nice of you to have come and view the great Crystal Caves..." The voice of Mr. Crystal ehoed the room.   
  
"Yes...I know and I've come to talk with you....about...about what you wanted to talk to me about..." She started shaking as he turned slowly around to face her.   
  
"Oh yes..." He gave a look to the men as they grabbed Heero by the arms and held him. The other man grabbed Relena and she gave a ear-piercing scream, but his hand covered the rest of it. "Miss Relena, I've waited this long to see you....your body....to be mine forever!" He snickered. Relena had a frightened look on her face.   
  
"Don't be afraid, my dear...I won't hurt you or your .... "so called" bodyguard..." Heero grudged and pressed forward, but the men were a little bit more stronger than he was.   
  
"Don't even think about it Mr. Crystal...." Heero sneered.   
  
"Think of what? Marrying her...why of course not! Im 42 years old...now why would I go for a 15 year old?!" He smiled. Relena moved a little trying to loose the grip of the man, but he held her tight.   
  
"Now, let's see...what was I meaning to talk you...ah! yes...so Miss Relena...I see you've grown into a beautiful young lady since the last I saw you...when you're father..." He snapped a pencil in his hand that he was holding and mumbled something under his breath. "Let her speak.." He whispered.   
  
"WHAT ABOUT MY FATHER??!!!" Relena cried out. She was furious...how could a captain do something like this to her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??!!"   
  
"Now, now..Miss Relena...that's no way to talk to a captain...now is it?" He looked at her then to Heero who looked even more pissed then before.   
  
"What do you want from me, Mr. Crystal...I have nothing..." Relena replied trying to hold her anger down.   
  
"Better...well...." He stopped and looked around to his men.   
  
"My money?!" She asked.   
  
"No, not your money...I have plenty...but ... I need you....I want you....." He stood up and moved a little toward her.   
  
"Don't you dare TOUCH her!!" Heero's voice boomed out.   
  
"I won't touch...I'm going to grab her and kiss her and have sex with her...but you know, Im way too old for you!" He looked over to her and moved closer.   
  
"You wouldn't dare...you filthy, disgusting man! How could you do such a thing to innocent girls!" Relena cried trying to back away, but the man held her back.   
  
"I don't know...I just have a hobby of loving them and making them pregnant....but I've always wanted you...." He moved even more closer...their mouths inches apart.   
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!" Relena cried out shaking back and forth.   
  
"Hold still...this won't hurt one bit..." He grabbed at her shoulders, which made Relena shake even more.   
  
"MR.CRYSTAL!" Heero's voice cried out.   
  
"Hmm?!" He seemed to busy with Relena to even look up at Heero. "What do you want...bodyguard?!" He asked.   
  
"Don't you dare even think of doing anything to her because once I get out of this hold...you wish you would never have been born..." Heero sternly replied gritting his teeth.   
  
"Oh really and what are you going to do about it?!" He asked looking up finally away from Relena.   
  
"Heero....don't....it won't help..." Relena looked over to him, tears in her eyes. Heero looked back into her eyes. Their silent conversation was interupted by the horrible laugh of Mr. Crystal's.   
  
"Now isn't this cute?! Two lovers!" He cried out smiling down at Relena who replied with a nasty look.   
  
"Mr. Crystal...let Heero go...." Relena said trying to hold back her tears.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"LET HIM GO!!" She looked over to Heero who seemed a tad confused, but then understood.   
  
"WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?" He looked over to one of his guy's. "Answer that...would you?"   
  
"Well, uh...sir, she wants you to let him go, so that he could come back and rescue her..." He smiled and then wobbled a little.   
  
"EXACTLY! Good job..." He pointed the gun at the man and shot him. Relena screeched at the site and turned her head away...the man rolled down the wall ... dead.   
  
"Aww...Miss Relena, you hate violence...don't you? OOPS! I forgot you are a pacifist...how silly of me!" He laughed.   
  
"Relena......" Heero's voice calmed her a little.   
  
"You poor baby..you have some blood on your cheek...." He took his finger and rubbed down her cheek. She flinched a little.   
  
"Heero...." She whispered opening to her eyes and moving her head to Heero who looked at her with a look of concern on his face.   
  
"Don't look at him! LOOK AT ME!!" He took his hand and moved her head to face him. She tried to move it back, but it was no good. *What's going to happen to me..... to Heero?* 


	7. CC - part seven

Part Seven   
  
Mr. Crystal continued to move his fingers around her cheeks. Relena couldn't help, but try and turn away, but it never worked...he had her...he had her well!   
  
"Mr. Crystal, let Heero go....you don't need him....like you said, you need me..." Relena whispered. Mr. Crystal let go and moved back...his eyes reading her like a book.   
  
"Really...Miss Relena Peacecraft...risking her life for Heero's?!" Mr.Crystal chuckled a little and peered over to his men. "Well, you heard her....let her..."   
  
"RELENA?! Where are you?!" Hilde's voice rung out.   
  
"Dammit! Now listen to me Heero and Relena...you mention anything to your friends...you wish that you were never born! GOT IT??!!!" He cried quietly.   
  
"RELENA...answer us!!" Sally's voice boomed through the boat's hallway. Mr.Crystal's men pulled on Relena and Heero more and Heero grunted while Relena strained in pain. *How could Mr.Crystal do this to me....and Heero?!* She thought looking at him.   
  
"GOT IT??!!!" He cried more.   
  
"Y...yes..." She whispered as she fell to the ground relieved after the men let her go. Before she hit...Heero caught her. Relena was so tired she didn't even notice that Heero caught her.   
  
***   
  
"Relena?" Dorothy's voice ehoed in her head.   
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Relena slightly moved and groaned a little. *Was this all a dream?* She asked herself getting up a little to see 7 pairs of eyes stare at her. She flushed a little.   
  
"You're in your room on the boat..." Hilde replied smiling.   
  
"Oh...What happened?" Relena asked looking to Heero, who continued to look back at her....emotionless.   
  
"Heero said you felt a little sick and collapsed...he felt your head and you felt hot...I guess you got a little sea sick, but you seem to be alright now..." Duo replied looking towards Hilde who nodded.   
  
"Oh...yea, it's like me sometimes...I get little dizzy on a boat for the first day, but I get better...so don't worry.." Relena smiled casually getting up. *Thank you Heero...I owe you one* She thought to herself.   
  
"Relena, are you still in the mood to go to the pool?" Catherine smiled.   
  
"Well, I have a headache and I doubt I'll be able to make it, but trust me, tomorrow, I'll do a lot with you guys!" She winked.   
  
"Okay...Well, it's getting late anyhow, we better go!" Dorothy sighed walking towards the door, Trowa, Catherine, WuFei, Sally and Quatre nearby.   
  
"Thank you all for taking care of me...I'm terribly sorry to worry you all....but I'll feel better tomorrow...okay?!" Relena smiled.   
  
"It's okay Relena, we understand...right WuFei?!" Sally looked at him.   
  
"I still think she had too much to drink....knowing her...." WuFei looked back at Sally who smiled dumbly and then gave Relena 'Im sorry' look and Relena who totally understood nodded as an okay back to her.   
  
"Well, let's go! I feel icky..." Catherine opened the door as she waved goodbye and everyone piled out one by one leaving Heero, Hilde, Duo and her in the room.   
  
"So...Hilde want to run to the bar and get a drink?" Duo asked smiling.   
  
"Sure, is it okay with you Relena and Heero?" Hilde asked winking to Relena who flushed a light red and Heero who nodded.   
  
"Great! Come on Hilde!" Duo cried grabbing her hand and dragging them out the door...Hilde waved and winked smiling. As soon as the door shut behind them, the room was silent.   
  
"Heero...I..."   
  
"Relena, don't say anything. I saved you from them and now I feel ... feel...." Heero stuttered for a first time in his life. *What did I do to you Heero?!*   
  
"Heero, it isn't your fault...I should have checked on this Mr.Crystal guy first before letting my mind drag us into this! Now I'm afraid to even step outside the door without being watched!" Relena fell back on the bed.   
  
"I know Relena...I wish I could kill him! Make him suffer...but something about him makes me want to stop...stop in my tracks and think...Do I really want to kill him?!" Heero placed his hands on his head and shook it violently. He was going mad.   
  
"Heero, don't! You'll hurt yourself..." Relena stood up running to him and grabbing his wrists. "It's my fault...all my fault...I have to do this on my own!" She smiled but tears filled her eyes when Heero looked at her.   
  
"Relena, you can't...not by yourself...you're..."   
  
"too weak??!! Is that what you really think of me Heero??!!! WEAK??!!" Relena cried running to the bathroom.   
  
"Relena...I..." Heero followed her, but Relena turned around...furious.   
  
"Heero..don't say anything...it won't help! You think you're soo bad because you're a gundam pilot...you always felt as if you were the strongest while others were weak and useless to you! LOOK AT ME HEERO!!" Relena cried. He looked up into her eyes. The eyes she would collapse for at any moment. "Why??!!! WHY HEERO??!!" She exclaimed falling to her knees sobbing.   
  
"Relena...I know you feel like this, but it's not that...I don't want you to get hurt..." He calmly remarked backing away a bit. Relena looked up at him...tears strolling down her cheeks. *He cares...he cares for me, like I care for him....Heero...* She smiled, but finally gave away as she layed on the ground crying into the carpet. *He cares*   
  
"Thank you Heero..." she sniffed. 


	8. CC - part eight

Part Eight   
  
Relena awoke in a cot. Strange. She almost thought she was suppose to be in a king sized bed with Heero, but she wasn't. Relena sat up breathing heavily looking around for any signs of life. *Where am I?* She wondered getting up finding she was only wearing two strips of clothing.   
  
"Hello?" She asked looking around. A moan made her turn around to other side, Heero layed, bruised and bleeding, on another cot nearby. "Heero! Are you alright? ANSWER ME!" She cried running to his side and stroking his face gently.   
  
"R-relena? Where are we?" He asked, his voice raspy.   
  
"I don't know Heero..I'm scared that Mr. Crystal has something to do with this." She whispered back looking around some more. The walls were gray and there was only one window where a stream of light shown through. None the less, the room was dull and a metal door blocked them from leaving.   
  
"He does! That damn idiot...I wish I could kill him!" He muttered sitting up a bit and examining his body for any serious damage.   
  
"This isn't funny...I'm so scared...What is going to happen to us Heero?" Relena asked looking back to him. He moved his head a little and mumbled something under his breath. "What?"   
  
"I said, I wish I could tell you, but I'm sorry to say, I have no clue..." He replied looking around himself. They both stopped as the sound of the door handle moved.   
  
"Heero....hold me...." Relena whispered wrapping herself in his arms as the door creaked open slowly.   
  
"Relena...Heero....I'm glad that you are awake...we have some business to finish, right?" Mr. Crystal's voice arose through the room. He moved in, 4 men followed behind. Guns in their hands. Mr. Crystal smiled politely.   
  
"Mr. Crystal, what is it that you want, besides me..." Relena cried out letting go of Heero. "I will never love you and never marry you, you can just kill me now...but I rather be dead than marry a fat tub of lard like yourself!" Mr. Crystal frowned and looked to his men, who had looks of 'uh-ohs' on their faces.   
  
"Now Miss Peacecraft...how dare you say such a rude thing! I would have never said anything bad about you!" Mr. Crystal smiled and walked over to them.   
  
"Don't touch her!" Heero ran up in front of Relena, she looked up at him, but he faced Mr. Crystal.   
  
"Excuse me?! I wasn't talking to you!" He swung at Heero, who dodged and grabbed Mr. Crystal's arm and twisted it.   
  
"I will break this arm of yours...and pardon me, but I thought you were...now let us go and there will be no trouble!" He exclaimed as Mr. Crystal started the panic as the pain grew more in his arm.   
  
"Do you actually.......think I would......do that??!! You....misunderstood....me.....Heero....!!" Mr. Crystal breathed out. "GET ... HIM!!" He cried to his men. Heero yanked harder and Mr. Crystal cried out in pain.   
  
"Heero!! Look out!!" Relena cried running to him, but was pushed back against the wall by one of the men.   
  
"Arrrggghhh!!" He moaned as punches constantly struck him.   
  
"HEERO!!! NO!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Relena cried out reaching for him, but only seeing that he was getting beaten even more. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
  
"DAMMIT! You sprained my arm, you damn fool!" Mr. Crystal cried out from the other side of the room. "How dare you!"   
  
"R-relena..." He fell to the ground ... not moving.   
  
"NO! NO!!! MR. CRYSTAL HOW DARE YOU!!!! AHHHH!!!" Relena stood up kicking the men charging towards him, but was stopped by the hold of the 3 others.   
  
"Relena...shame...now that's not the way a proper lady talks, now is it? You're little boyfriend will be fine, but your future husband is a little sprained...how about kiss to make me feel better?" He puckered up and leaned forward.   
  
"NEVER!!!" She cried out smacking him across the face with her loose hand. He moved back and turned his face away from hers. The room grew silent and only Heero's deep breathing could be heard.   
  
"Relena...I'm sorry, but now you must be punished yourself...I gave you a chance, but you must feel the same fate as Heero..." He muttered leaving the room. "Finish them off.." Relena panicked and turned around to face Heero, his eyes half open looking at her and pleading. *Do it...Relena...do it...* She could feel him saying it in her mind and her heart. *Okay...* She mind spoke back.   
  
"Mr. CRYSTAL!!" She cried and he pushed his head through the door. "I'll....I'll marry you...." She whispered lowering her head. She could feel Heero's eyes widen in pure terror. *RELENA..what the hell are you thinking?!* She thought to herself, a single tear rolling down her cheek.   
  
"Good choice, Relena...the wedding will be tomorrow! We'll make sure to let your friends know and personally have them be seated nearby!" He winked and ran off. The men followed behind them, leaving Relena and Heero, once again, alone.   
  
"Relena...how could you?" Heero asked.   
  
"Heero, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to meet your fate...you're stronger than I'll ever be and I don't want you get hurt more...I couldn't bear to see what I saw earlier! I'm sorry..." Relena sobbed a little.   
  
"It's okay, Relena....I will always......love...." Heero fainted and left Relena alone with herself to cry and think over what had just happened. *I agreed to marry Mr. Crystal!! Ahhh!! Dammit Relena, I should have chose the fate of Heero's...then I wouldn't be so afraid...* She cried herself to sleep once again. 


	9. CC - part nine

Part Nine  
  
Relena awoke peacefully finding herself somewhere. There were no signs   
of people anywhere and Relena had this shameful gut feeling.   
*Heero....* She sat up immediately at the sound of his name ehoe   
throughout her.   
  
"Heero?" She looked around afraid that Mr. Crystal and his ugly face   
would pop up and freak her out. There was no answer to her question and   
she soon knew she was alone. "Where am I?" She moved a little to the   
left and a little to the right finding that she was not on the   
boat...She screamed as she realized she was on a tiny float being   
dragged by the boat!   
  
***   
  
"Relena?!" Heero sat up with a groan as he realized he was still a bit   
bruised and hurting from the recent fight with Mr. Crystal and his men.   
  
"She's not here..." A voice called out...Mr.Crystal's voice.   
  
"What did you do with her??!! Tell me...now..." Heero stated flatly.   
  
"Well, do you really want to know?" Mr.Crystal smiled as his shadow   
disappeared behind his face, showing it once again...the disgusting   
thing!   
  
"Dammit...TELL ME!!" Heero ran over to him about to give Mr. Crystal a   
punch that he deserved, when a forcefield pushed Heero back...he groaned   
as little shocks of pain went through him. "Do you like it? I really   
hope you do...I made it up myself...something all geniuses do!" He   
laughed.   
  
"......................." Heero couldn't speak...personally, he felt he   
had already lost this war. *Relena...*   
  
"Anyway, Relena's out on a tiny float that's being dragged by the boat   
right now....I knew she didn't really want to marry me, which hurt me so   
much. I couldn't help it, but I have to kill her somehow!" He cringed at   
the thought.   
  
"No......Damn you!! Why didn't you put me out there??!! She's more   
important than I'll ever be!" Heero started to get up, but fell back on   
one knee. Mr. Crystal considered the offer, but he didn't like having   
Relena alive...she's was nothing, but hell to all people, especially the   
rich.   
  
"I'm sorry Heero, but I guess you'll have to die a different death,   
something more slow and painful!" He smiled politely and bowed as he   
started to leave.   
  
"Wait!! What about the others?? Where are they!??!"   
  
"The others?! Oh, them....they're doing fine.....they're all locked up   
in some little dungeon thing that I built...Hahaha...Im soo intelligent   
for being -"   
  
"A madman!!" Heero cried out.   
  
"A what?! Madman?!!!? Heero, you've pushed yourself to the limit...you   
die at sunrise!!" He slammed the door as he left.   
  
"Shit, now what....now what...." Heero groaned as leaned up against the   
wall. For another once in his life, he had no idea what the hell he was   
going to do to get Relena, the others and himself out of this mess!   
  
***   
  
"Oh god....oh god..." Hilde breathed moving closer to Duo. "A rat....a   
huge rat!"   
  
"Don't worry, you'll be okay...I won't let that little bastard bite   
you!" Duo moved a little away from Hilde who's breathing became more   
short and less smooth.   
  
"Hilde...don't move....the rat won't attack you, just stay calm!" Sally   
whispered to her.   
  
"Okay, I'll try...I'll try..." She breathed a little.   
  
"Damn, where are the lights in this place?" WuFei muttered as he shook a   
little.   
  
"Ow! That was my foot WuFei!" Dorothy cried out.   
  
"Well, get use to it weakling..." He shot back.   
  
"Excuse me?! Well, maybe if you would have done something about those   
men, we wouldn't be here right now...would we? Who's weak now?!" Dorothy   
snapped.   
  
"Please, you guys, we shouldn't be fighting now....it's not right...."   
Quatre replied from a corner.   
  
"Quatre's right...Our lives are in danger as we know it...and God only   
knows where Relena and Heero could be...let's hope they're alive and   
well...." Trowa whispered.   
  
"Actually, Heero is to die at sunrise and well, Relena is on a tiny   
float being dragged by the boat!" Mr. Crystal sneered as he opened the   
door. A bright flash of light beamed through and everyone covered their   
eyes from the pain.   
  
"What?! What do you mean Heero's to die at sunrise?" Sally stood up   
looking a Mr.Crystal.   
  
"Now, I wouldn't try anything girl...you keep your distance, because I   
got some lovely gentlemen behind me that wouldn't mind to kill you...."   
He stated.   
  
"Gentlemen? You guys are more like savages to me!" Dorothy stood up   
flicking off Mr. Crystal who laughed in reply.   
  
"Is that all you can do?! Hahahaha!!" He smiled.   
  
"Freak..." WuFei mumbled.   
  
"What was that boy?! Freak? I'll show you a freak when I see one!" He   
took his foot and jabbed it hard into WuFei's back who cringed with   
reply.   
  
"Mr. Crystal, why is Heero to be killed at sunrise?" Trowa's voice rose   
up.   
  
"Well, he didn't honor me and personally, I never really liked   
him...he's just another fool in my way, as are the rest of you..." Mr.   
Crystal bowed once again showing gratitude for no apparent reason.   
  
"Relena, she's on the tiny float because she doesn't really want to   
marry me even if she agreed to it! It hurts me a lot to see a young girl   
diss me like that and not go for a young, charming guy as myself!" He   
flashed a smile.   
  
"I don't blame her..." Hilde replied. Duo covered her mouth and tried to   
smile and play it cool, but Mr.Crystal was beyond the fun and games.   
  
"Excuse me? Now, now, young lady...that's no way to talk to a   
captain...." He sneered moving towards her.   
  
"Leave her alone, tubby!" Duo sneered.   
  
"You guys just don't understand...pushing your limits is not a good   
thing and so far, you've done a lot to lose my temper....push yourself   
further, prepare to die! Got it?" He hit Duo across the face, he fell   
upon Hilde who cried out for his sake...."Pay attention....all of you!   
As soon as I get rid of Heero and Relena, you guys shall be next!" Then   
he stormed out gruffing slamming the door.   
  
"Relena.....Heero.....they need us! We have to do something..."   
Catherine whispered.   
  
"I really wish we could do something...." Quatre replied.   
  
***   
  
"It's so cold...I wish I had a blanket!" Relena shivered as she looked   
on at the sea of blue. It was almost sunrise. *Heero......* She burst   
into tears at the thought of his name. *Please, be okay...* Looking up   
towards the boat, there wasn't a single to person to call too.   
  
"Ms. Peacecraft!!!! Goodmorning!!!" Relena jumped a little and noticed a   
small walky talky in the float. She picked it up and noticed who had   
just called to her...Mr.Crystal....   
  
"What do you want!!??" Relena cried back.   
  
"It's almost sunrise...and I wanted to bid you a farewell..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me, a farewell, as if saying, goodbye...but in my terms!" He   
laughed. "Anyway, your boyfriend here, Heero, is with me right   
now...he's tied up and is about to die..."   
  
"No!! How could you?!"   
  
"Relena, Relena....common sense, dear...you didn't choose to marry me -"   
  
"Yes I did!! To save Heero's life!!!"   
  
"Yes, but, it's not true love...I wanted you from the start, but I'm too   
old...and you don't love me, you chose to marry me to save Heero!! USE   
COMMON SENSE RELENA!!!"   
  
"Heero!!! God, LET HIM GO!!!"   
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that! He must die...in about 20   
minutes....here, you can talk to him..."   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Relena...Im sorry...I wish I could have been a better bodyguard..." He   
muttered into the walky talky.   
  
"Heero...I...I love you...don't you ever forget it....we'll make it   
through!! I promise!" Relena cried.   
  
"I wish it were true...I wish you could keep that promise...don't cry   
Relena..."   
  
"Heero!!! I LOVE YOU!!! Don't LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!"   
  
"I wish I could hold you right now, Relena, but -"   
  
"OKAY! It's time to get off now Heero!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mr.Crystal's   
voice ehoed.   
  
"NOOO!!! HEERROOO!!!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!" Relena touched the walky talky as   
if she were touching his face...   
  
"Ms. Peacecraft, Im leaving the walky talky on so you can hear the ring   
of the shot...I thought it might be something you would like to listen   
to!" Mr.Crystal laughed placing it down.   
  
"HEERO!! NO...oh god, no!!" Relena sobbed. She could hear the gun being   
put together, and before she could scream his name, the rope to the   
float unlatched and she went flying down the water, screaming her lungs   
out in fear.   
  
"RELENA?!! Dammit, what's happening?!" Mr.Crystal's voice boomed through   
the walky talky.   
  
"HEEERRROOOO!!!!!!!" She cried out as she flew into the freezing water   
gasping for breath. 


End file.
